Une douleur qui les a détruits
by Heloc61
Summary: Quand un homme se perd dans les méandres de sa douleur... Quand un autre respire enfin hors de l'eau... (HP/SS et HP/DM)


**Une douleur qui les a détruits**

**Résumé :** Quand un homme se perd dans les méandres de sa douleur... Quand un autre respire enfin hors de l'eau...

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi, mis à part le contenu.

**Nda :**

Je suis désolée, vraiment... Mais je n'ai aucune inspiration en ce moment, si ce n'est pour les trucs un peu noirs - même si je ne suis pas du tout déprimée, et je préfère pour l'instant faire des petits one-shots... Donc, pour Une vie bien étrange, et Les yeux rouges, il va falloir attendre...

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Heloc61

* * *

**Chapitre Unique **(Je vous conseille de la lire avec Still Loving You de Scorpions, en fond sonore. Bien que les paroles ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment, je pense. En revanche, l'accompagnement et la voix légèrement désespérée du chanteur... Bref. C'était un conseil.)

« Il ne faut pas lui dire. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS. Si tu le lui dis, je te promets la plus horrible façon de mourir possible et imaginable. Si tu lui dis, sache que, quoiqu'il arrive, même si tu ne te trouves pas devant mes yeux, je te trouverai et t'éclaterai comme un rat. Comme le rat que tu es. Ne doute jamais que j'en sois capable. »

Il le fixa, les yeux brillants de cette lueur rouge qui ne le quittait plus depuis Sa mort, et étira ses lèvres dans une grimace qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire purement et simplement effrayant.

Son interlocuteur, la bouche tremblante, le regardait, les yeux effarés, grands ouverts, comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à ce que cet homme, auparavant si juste et noble, avait pu lui dire, qu'il venait de le _menacer_. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il savait parfaitement ce dont il était capable. « Il n'est qu'à l'image de ce que tu as façonné... » lui insuffla une voix, désagréablement persiflante. Une voix qui ressemblait bien trop à celle de cet homme.

Severus ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la femme qu'_il_ tenait encore dans ses mains. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, et on avait l'impression qu'elle avait une confiance tout à fait aveugle en l'homme avec qui elle venait de copuler.

« Attends-moi dehors. » ordonna l'homme. Et Severus s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de la chambre, comme si, à sa grande honte, il n'avait voulu que ça depuis le début.

En arrivant dans le couloir, Severus se permit enfin de respirer. Non, cet homme n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Il n'était plus le petit garçon de seize ans qui était venu chez lui pour un voyage scolaire. Il n'était plus ce garçon qui s'était difficilement lié d'amitié avec son filleul. Il n'était plus celui avec qui il avait vécu pendant deux ans, il n'était plus celui pour qui il avait décidé de quitter sa femme, il n'était plus qu'un homme froid... si froid, un homme dangereux qui n'hésiterait pas à commettre un crime irréparable, un homme qui le trompait, si facilement... Un homme qui ne redoutait plus rien, si ce n'était le regard de son filleul. Mais son filleul... Draco était mort. Mort depuis... six mois ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Severus ne savait plus.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait. Il lui semblait qu'il se levait, le matin, juste pour … Pour quoi … ? Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de se rendre à son travail, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie d'avancer dans sa vie ? Il lui semblait qu'elle s'était terminée, juste quand Draco était tombé malade, quand Harry avait commencé à lui reprocher maintes et maintes choses. Et puis... Elle s'était définitivement enterrée quand Harry avait commencé à ramener des_ filles_ chez eux, quand il avait commencé à le menacer verbalement – jamais physiquement, mais peut-être que ça viendra un jour ?, quand, tout d'un coup, il était devenu si... horrible. Quand il avait commencé à l'éviter, quand il ne lui parlait plus que pour lui proférer ces menaces permanentes.

Alors qu'il voyait la porte s'ouvrir, Severus se redressa et se demanda, le cœur serré, pourquoi il restait ici. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de partir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était enchaîné ou quoique ce soit... Mais en voyant le visage de Harry, qui semblait soudain si fragile alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte, il eut sa réponse. Il restait avec lui, parce qu'il... parce qu'il espérait voir une amélioration dans son comportement, parce que ce n'était pas lui, parce que... parce qu'il aimait Harry ? Et... Putain de merde, il savait très bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Après deux ans où Harry l'avait rabaissé, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'aimer ! C'était... Cela aurait été complètement stupide – et masochiste ! - s'il prétendait encore l'aimer !

Non.

En fait, si Severus était sincère avec lui-même, il saurait qu'il restait avec Harry parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. C'était ça, dans un sens. Il avait pitié de cet homme de presque trente ans, qui n'avait toujours pas surmonté la mort de son meilleur ami – et Severus se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas déjà cocu avant même d'être avec lui..., qui se le reprochait tellement qu'il le reprochait aux autres. Et les seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvés pour évacuer avaient été cette violence, autant verbale que physique (car sexuelle.) - Mais Severus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits où il ne restait jamais avec lui, se battait-il ?

Toujours était-il que Harry, en sa présence, n'était plus vraiment le gamin qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il n'était plus le jeune adulte qui s'était finalement intégré à la vie allemande, et qui semblait avoir toujours le sourire et une blague aux bouts des lèvres. Il n'était plus cet homme aimant qui l'avait aidé quand il avait décidé de se débarrasser de la femme - encombrante - qu'il avait un jour épousée. Il n'était plus la personne pour qui il avait eu une si grande tendresse. Maintenant, et il s'en rendit brusquement compte quand il croisa les yeux de Harry, il avait juste envie de lui foutre une beigne. Oui, une bonne grosse beigne qui lui écraserait le nez, et qui éclabousserait son poing de son sang. Une beigne grâce à laquelle il aurait au moins le sentiment de pouvoir reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. Grâce à laquelle il se dirait enfin : « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je n'ai pas pu mieux faire. »

Mais putain... Comment pourrait-il en être capable alors qu'il voyait tant de détresse dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis ? C'était comme si ses yeux l'appelaient à l'aide, et que son corps se refusait à ce qu'il ne fasse un seul geste vers lui.

« Et bien alors, la chienne est encore ici ? »

Severus sentit alors que c'était la phrase de trop. Sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, son poing partit s'écraser – comme il en avait rêvé – sur son nez qui craqua sordidement. Il se rendit compte – par contre – qu'il n'eut pas le sentiment de délivrance qu'il avait tant espéré. Non. Il avait l'impression que sa main s'était également brisée.

Il retira sa main, Harry tomba au sol, comme figé. Ses yeux luisaient, brillaient comme s'ils contenaient des milliers de larmes. Il tenait son nez, et des sanglots finirent par éclater, brisant le silence incrédule qui régnait.

Severus resta un instant immobile, observant Harry qui se repliait lentement sur lui-même. Harry qui ne se retenait plus, qui pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais versées depuis la mort de Draco. Harry qui était à cet instant l'image même de l'homme brisé. Et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire devant ce désarroi si intense, ce désespoir qui semblait envahir de plus en plus cet être qu'il détestait depuis maintenant trop longtemps, cette tristesse qui le submergeait, alors que lui, Severus, sentait que son cœur ne battait plus pour lui.

Alors l'ainé brisa le silence, en déclarant, les yeux baissés vers la chose tremblante à quelques mètres de lui – et il se sentait à cet instant tellement puissant :

« Je vais partir, Harry. Je vais partir parce que tout ça, ça sert à rien. »

Dès ses premiers mots, il avait relevé la tête, ses larmes ravageant son visage. Et les mots qu'il avait entendus lui avaient fait mal. Si mal qu'il finit par hurler à son compagnon des menaces inutiles, car, finalement, il ne savait plus que faire ça. Il ne savait plus communiquer normalement. Severus, qui avait ouvert les yeux, s'en rendait compte. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir au travers de ses mots blessants, insultants, et purement et simplement méchants. Durant ces années, il n'avait pas réussi à voir au-delà de cet être abjecte. Mais qui l'aurait voulu ? Qui aurait voulu essayer de voir plus loin que la personne qui nous blesse en permanence ? Sûrement quelqu'un de désespérément seul, chose que Severus n'était pas vraiment. Alors, non. Lui, il s'était juste cantonné aux mots et aux actes de Harry sans essayer de voir l'homme triste.

« Tu vois, Harry, ça n'a que trop duré. »

Le garçon l'observait parler, bouché bée, comme si le fait qu'il parlait était un miracle. Et, dans un sens, c'était vrai. Severus avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des années.

« Je... Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais, dans cette maison. Je t'ai laissé ramener des filles avec qui tu couchais sans vergogne, alors même que j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté. Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal ? Mais c'était ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu voulais me voir souffrir comme tu as souffert d'assister à la mort de Draco. Parce que c'était Draco que tu aimais, non ? Tu l'aimais comme moi je t'aimais, auparavant. Dis-moi, Harry, tu pensais vraiment que je continuerais d'être aussi blessé qu'au premier jour ? Tu croyais vraiment que je continuerais de t'aimer indépendamment du fait que tout ce que tu faisais était de me blesser, que tu ne me parlais plus ? Non. En fait, si jusque là j'ai assisté à ta déchéance, c'est principalement parce que tu me fais pitié. Tu es pathétique. »

Harry tenta de se relever, une lueur de fureur dans ses yeux. Comment ce con pouvait-il lui sortir des paroles aussi ridicules ? Qu'il se taise... qu'il se taise... mais qu'il se taise !

Mais sa main glissait sur le carrelage, et son nez lui faisait trop mal, la douleur vrillant son crâne comme seule une blessure pouvait le faire, comme si un couteau s'enfonçait lentement entre ses deux yeux. Severus, constata Harry alors qu'il regardait l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années le surplomber pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, était finalement assez attirant. En fait, depuis quatre ans, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il s'était installé avec lui. Il le trouvait trop effacé, trop neutre, trop banal. Il voyait en lui juste de quoi pouvoir survivre. Et, quand il était avec Draco, tout était tellement beau, tellement incroyable et joyeux. Alors, même s'il était censé être avec Severus, même si cet homme faisait son possible pour divorcer pour être avec lui, il avait entamé cette idylle avec Draco qui n'en avait été que trop heureux. Draco n'avait jamais aimé son parrain. Et pouvoir le blesser ainsi ne l'en avait que trop réjoui. Mais peu à peu, les deux s'étaient aperçus que ce n'était pas qu'un petit truc qui resterait entre eux. Non. C'est plus que ça.

Dans le même temps, on annonçait à Draco qu'il avait une maladie incurable.

Et Draco mourut.

Le monde de Harry sembla s'écrouler. C'était si dur, si brusque. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Le jour d'avant, Draco riait encore aux éclats, alors que Severus était installé, morne, devant la télé. Harry, avec une moue de dégoût, avait eu l'impression de voir un mec qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de vivre. Draco et lui s'étaient endormis ensemble, laissant Severus dormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveillerait avec un corps froid entre les mains. Severus accourrait, effaré, ne prendrait même pas note du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, comme deux amants, et essaierait de réveiller Draco. Finalement, les secours arriveraient et emmèneraient son corps. Mais c'était fini. Il était mort.

Et Harry en voulait à Severus. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir plus essayé pour le faire vivre, il lui en voulait tellement que, quand il s'aperçut qu'il l'aimait vraiment, il le lui fit payer au centuple. Il accumula les coups du soir – dans leur maison – avec des filles, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais de nouveau être avec un mec. Et il en voulait à Severus de le regarder toujours sans rien dire, comme un vieillard qui aurait trop vécu, lassé par la vie. Il lui en voulait, le matin, quand il descendait avec sa conquête et quand il voyait Severus dans la cuisine. Il disait alors, avec une lueur de pure méchanceté dans le regard, que c'était juste son colocataire. Et il se délectait de la douleur fugace sur le visage de celui qui avait été son amant.

Mais là, sur le visage de cet homme qui le surplombait, il voyait juste du dégoût. Un pur dégoût qui allait même jusqu'à incurver sa bouche vers le bas. Il voyait toute la pitié qu'il lui inspirait. Il voyait la colère, la détermination, et surtout la pitié. Encore la pitié. Il avait l'impression qu'elle envahissait son visage. Ce n'était plus de la douleur, plus de l'amère résignation. C'était comme si, brusquement, Severus avait eu une prise de conscience des plus violentes, qui l'avait ramené à vivre. Oui, c'était ça. On aurait dit qu'il revivait, soudainement, qu'il reprenait d'un coup sa respiration, comme s'il avait vécu tout ce temps sous l'eau. Et Harry eut alors pour la première fois depuis quatre ans un élan de culpabilité.

« Donc, Harry. Soyons clairs. »

Il posa ses yeux sur les siens, et il fut frappé par l'éclat nouveau dans ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il réussi à revivre ? Pourquoi ? Il le laissait donc seul, figé dans le temps à l'instant où son amant était mort ? Ne se rappelait-il pas du moment où il avait découvert Draco, mort, dans son lit ?

« Je ne t'aime plus. »

Ça lui fit mal, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il s'était attaché à cet homme, en fait ?

« Depuis longtemps. Je sais aussi... » Severus prit une grande inspiration. Il était en train de le jeter, devant la chambre de ses conquêtes – oui, parce que la chambre conjugale n'en était plus une. Il était en train de le jeter, dans le couloir, et c'était _lui_ qui avait le pouvoir. C'était lui qui considérait la forme fragile qui l'observait. Harry en aurait presque paru tremblant et délicat. Il semblait lui faire les yeux doux, derrière sa mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur un œil, comme si l'amadouer allait réussir à l'arrêter. _Non_. Ça ne marchera pas. « Je sais aussi que tu baisais Draco, derrière mon dos. » lâcha-t-il amèrement. Ça faisait quand même mal, d'avouer tout haut ce qu'il savait tout bas.

Harry se releva brusquement, pris d'une impulsion subite, et leva un poing, en hurlant, les yeux exorbités par la colère :

« CE N'ETAIT PAS DE LA BAISE ! »

« Bien. » dit Severus, la bouche sèche. C'était vrai... Il ne réfutait même pas.

Severus ne se sentait même plus menacé par son poing qui semblait vouloir s'écraser sur sa joue. Mais Harry vacilla, et porta une main à son nez, constatant que du sang en coulait. Il releva des yeux plissés vers Severus.

Quel magnifique tableau faisaient-ils, pensa Severus. Deux mecs complètement paumés.

« Ecoute. Harry. »

Il semblait hésiter sur ses mots, alors le plus jeune baissa un peu sa main qu'il avait maintenue en guise de menace.

« Toi aussi, tu le sais, non ? C'est ridicule. On est tout autant pathétiques l'un que l'autre. Moi d'avoir laissé la situation dégénéré ainsi... Toi pour t'être laissé abattre, et être devenu cette loque (il avait un ton tellement condescendant qu'Harry ne le reconnut pas.) On arrête là. C'est tout. ON. ARRÊTE. »

C'était facile. Si facile, se dit Severus en regardant Harry dont la lèvre frémissait. Le plus jeune déglutit, et murmura les mots les moins froids qu'il n'ait jamais prononcés depuis quelques années :

« Peut-être. Tu as peut-être raison. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus... Je... »

Mais Severus s'était déjà retourné, et Harry remarqua, un peu hébété, qu'il avait déjà fait ses valises. Il le vit sortir du salon – parce que c'était là qu'étaient toutes ses affaires, et s'approcher de lui. Le sang coulait toujours de son nez, il devait avoir l'air plus ridicule que jamais, mais il sentit que, malgré le fait qu'il le détestait, il se sentait abandonné.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, avec un petit sourire triste et mélancolique, l'ainé se pencha vers lui :

« J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir. » souffla Severus en posant un baiser sur son front. Il ferma doucement les yeux, quelques secondes, juste pour être libéré de ce poids, juste parce que, peut-être, il restait une personne dont il se soucierait un peu.

En s'écartant, il constata qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux. Son nez semblait quand même bien fracturé.

« Tu devrais aller chez le médecin, demain. Tu vas effrayer la fille que tu as ramenée, avec cette tête. »

« Je pense qu'elle l'est déjà. » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Bien. Bon. Je te laisse mes clés. Engage une femme de ménage, ou je ne sais quoi. Une de tes putes pourrait le faire. Et... Et il reste plein de choses dans le frigo... Et... J'ai... J'ai retiré toutes les photos, et je... je te laisse tout, en fait. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Le silence plana quelques secondes.

« Je crois que... Que je vais juste y aller... Et... Et... Bonne nuit. »

Il sortit rapidement, les valises roulant sur le carrelage lustré. Harry entendit, de là où il était, la porte s'ouvrir, et se refermer dans un léger claquement. C'était bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Il jeta un œil à la porte de la chambre où dormait la fille, et il se détourna rapidement pour aller dans le salon. Depuis quelques temps, il évitait d'y aller, puisque Severus y était en permanence.

Quand il entra, il vit immédiatement que la pièce était désespérément vide. Trop vide.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Heloc61.


End file.
